


Coming Slowly

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anilingus, Come Eating, Community: kinkfest, Complete, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, EWE, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Felching, First Time, HP Kinkfest 2019, Implied/Referenced Consensual Infidelity, Incest, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mentioned Asexuality, Mentioned Spanking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Praise Kink, Stockings, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: They thought they would never be caught in the Muggle world.Fortunately, they were wrong.





	Coming Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the story is a consenting adult (21+). As a side note, this story takes place in France where incest is legal. My thanks go to alpha-beta-extraordinaire MyFirstistheFourth, who knows just how to tame my idiosyncrasies and has a wonderful talent for naughty dialogue. Mods, I love this fest to pieces, thank you! ♥ 
> 
> Title inspired by the poem “Come Slowly, Eden” by Emily Dickinson. 
> 
> Written for Kinkfest 2019.  
> Kink Showcased: Incest

Hermione was sorting her priorities. Well, in her head, anyway.

Ron had proposed: again. And Hermione, once more, hadn't said yes. In fact, she'd become quite furious with him. After she explicitly told him she never wanted an over-the-top, public proposal, she and all their family and friends had woken up to read HERMIONE, WILL YOU MARRY ME? as the front-page headline of the  _Prophet._

Hermione loved Ron; she really did, but sometimes she felt they weren't a true match. Her second-guessing wasn't because of his intelligence. He may not be book smart, but few could beat him at strategic thinking. Nor did she find him unattractive. When he smiled at her, Hermione's heart still swelled with affection. And when it came to their lovemaking, he was attentive and caring. He'd grown into a wonderful man. She didn't just love him; she admired him. Nevertheless, something between them didn't feel right.

Perhaps Harry was correct. Perhaps she was afraid of commitment. But was she wrong to worry? What if marriage didn't make her happy? What if it did the exact opposite?

Ron had profusely apologised about the proposal. He'd asked for the question to be included in a modest advert next to the crossword, not the front page of the paper. Hermione's anger mostly abated after his explanation, but she could no longer ignore her feelings. They, well…more so,  _she_  thought it would be best if they took a break.

Hence, the reason why Hermione currently found herself all alone, strolling around the Le Marais district in Muggle Paris.

Tears prickled at her eyes. Hermione felt so torn and had no idea what she should do. She gritted her teeth, angry at herself. She wouldn't fall into the trap of pitiful moping; Hermione had already done that during sixth-year. If she wanted to figure out whether tying herself to Ron was the right choice, she needed to take action—but Hermione hadn't a clue of where to start. She groaned and habitually worried the hairpins on her head that were barely managing to contain her bun.

Inhaling a deep breath of summer air, she smelt the delicious scent of coffee and decided now would be a good time to stop for dinner.

Hermione walked a bit more until she came across a café with black and red décor. She picked an outdoor table and sat.

While Hermione waited for a waiter, she searched inside her bag for her latest book and felt someone brush past. Thinking it was her waiter, she turned.

What Hermione discovered, instead, were two well-dressed gentlemen walking away. Her brows rose when she caught sight of their white-blond hair. The taller of the two wore his hair in a long ponytail, and the other had his cut stylishly short. Both must bleach theirs because it wasn't a colour that existed naturally on most adult Muggles. In the wizarding world, on the other hand, they'd be dead ringers for the Malfoys.

Hermione chuckled at the thought of a Malfoy in the Muggle world—that was until the men turned to sit. Seeing their profiles, Hermione's laughter instantly died in her throat.

To her utter bewilderment, the two men were none other than the aforementioned wizards. Why would Lucius and Draco Malfoy be in the Muggle world? They abhorred anything non-wizard.

Hermione quickly located her book and opened it to hide her face. Over the top of its pages, she studied them.

By the looks of their smart Muggle attire, it seemed they were certainly making the most out of their parole. Lucius was dressed in a steel blue waistcoat, rich floral tie, and a white buttoned shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Draco sported a similar look in lighter shades of blue, minus the tie, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone exposing creamy skin.

When someone standing next to Hermione cleared his throat, she nearly jumped out of her seat. Hermione turned crimson, realising her waiter had been waiting for her attention. As quietly as she could, she ordered a salad and espresso.

Hermione immediately returned to her spying. She rolled her eyes when the Malfoys only ordered traditional English tea.

Their choice of drink aside, the Malfoys without their toffee-nosed pretence fascinated her. As they conversed, they smiled and laughed so openly. The first time they beamed at each other, Hermione's breath hitched. They were both beautiful men, to be sure, but when they smiled at one another, they were beyond gorgeous.

A few minutes later, her waiter set down her food, coffee, and a check presenter with the bill. Continuing to obscure her face by holding her book in one hand, she used the other to eat and drink.

Hermione frowned when Lucius took Draco's palm in his and began to unhurriedly rub circles on it with his thumb. She could now sense a tension between them that hadn't been noticeable before.

As Lucius' fingers travelled up Draco's arm, she lifted her cup to her lips. When Lucius placed his hand behind Draco's neck, she took a sip. Hermione smiled. Their closeness as father and son was lovely to—

Lucius pulled Draco to him and sensually kissed his lips.

Hermione almost spewed her mouthful of coffee all over her book. Fucking Merlin! What was she seeing? They were kissing. No, wait… They weren't simply kissing. They were outright  _snogging_. She could see their tongues tasting one another, even hear Draco's soft moans.

The reason why they were in the Muggle world became apparent.

Hermione's cheeks burnt. On the one hand, she was appalled. But on the other…she was watching two handsome men, who were clearly in love, passionately expressing it.

Hermione felt her breasts peak and labia grow wet. She squeezed her thighs together and choked back a moan of her own. This was wrong, so very wrong. But she couldn't look away.

After a few more minutes of tongue Quidditch, the Malfoys broke their kiss, allowing only an inch of space to separate their lips.

With Lucius stroking Draco's cheek and Draco clutching fistfuls of Lucius' waistcoat, Hermione could tell they didn't want to part from each other. Lucius slowly pulled away, giving Draco a meaningful look. When Draco smiled and nodded in reply, gooseflesh instantly rose all over Hermione's body.

Lucius tucked a banknote into the small black folder on their table. All elegance, he rose from his chair and stepped behind Draco's. As Lucius slid his fingers over Draco's shoulder, he kissed the top of Draco's head before helping to slide out his chair. He then offered Draco a hand and helped him to his feet.

Hermione's heart lurched when she saw they were heading in her direction. She turned and pretended to search for something in her bag.

Once they passed, she watched them stride down the pavement, their steps in perfect sync.

Hermione found she envied them. They exuded old-world charm and romance but also shared palpable love and passion. She and Ron never experienced that hot, ardent  _need_. Their relationship ran cooler. Instead, what they had was warm and comfortable, familiar like a favourite pullover. But a lack of lust didn't necessarily mean unhappiness. And she  _was_  happy. But, was she also satisfied? Were she and Ron being naïvely obtuse and complacent?

Hermione inhaled and exhaled a long breath. She'd gotten a vicarious taste of what the Malfoys shared and wasn't ready to let it go. She wanted more.

Springing to her feet, she tossed payment onto the table, then hurried after the Malfoys, stuffing her book back into her bag.

Street after street, Hermione maintained a discreet distance as she trailed behind them. She was more than glad she'd worn a plain, unassuming dress. The pavement was also more crowded than before, aiding her in hiding her pursuit. However, even knowing the chance of her being found out was unlikely, her heart raced inside her chest at the prospect.

Passing through clouds of cigarette smoke and the bright lights of hip boutiques and bars, they eventually arrived at a street that ran parallel with the Seine. Although daylight was fading fast, boats filled with tourists continued to chug under the darkening, pink-and-lavender sky.

Lucius and Draco ambled down a ramp to access the pavement directly next to the river.

Without hesitation, Hermione stalked after them.

The path was less busy, dotted with locals walking their dogs or getting in their evening exercise. Trees and shrubbery along it balanced the earthy hues of stone and cement. When no Muggles were in her immediate vicinity, Hermione took a moment to cast a spell to silence the tap of her heels. She continued on after the Malfoys, now following more closely than before.

As Hermione walked beneath a bridge and admired its architecture, she felt hands wrap around her wrists and yank them behind her back. She instinctively screamed, but someone else, under what must be a Disillusionment Charm, muffled her.

Hermione was about to bite the hand covering her face when she saw the Malfoys up ahead disappear, not Disapparate, just poof, gone.

" _Finite Incantatem_."

She squeaked when Draco appeared out of nowhere directly in front of her, then growled with indignation.  _His_  hand was the one covering her mouth. And that meant, if Draco was the person in front of her, then Lucius likely was the person behind her.

Draco quickly cast a Muggle-Repelling Charm. Giving Hermione a warning look, he removed his hand. However, he didn't take a step back; instead, he crowded her. His position forced her to crane her neck at an uncomfortable angle to see his face. Feeling the teasing touch of his trouser legs against her shins due to the breeze didn't help her situation either.

"Why were you following us, Miss Granger?" Lucius whispered smoothly into her ear from behind, confirming her earlier guess.

Hermione shivered. Such an arrogant voice had no right sounding so alluring. She swallowed hard.

"I insist you both let me be on my way. I am  _not_  following you. I have no idea why you'd think I'd even want to. I was simply enjoying an evening stroll before you accosted me. All of us being here is nothing but a coincidence."

Draco glared at her. "You've been hounding us for twenty straight minutes, Granger. No matter how many turns we made, you kept right along after us. It was a great laugh watching you follow our doppelgängers after Father managed to cast a Decoy Charm."

Lucius squeezed Hermione's wrists painfully. "Again, why were you following us? Answer the question, or…would you prefer Draco taking a peek into your mind? He's become quite proficient at it."

No, she definitely didn't want Draco rummaging through her thoughts. "Fine… I…I saw you at the café."

Draco paled. "What did you see?" he hissed, pointing his wand at her.

"If you're worried I'll tell, you needn't be. You're adults; it's your business."

"Then why pursue us?" Lucius asked. He released her and moved to stand beside Draco. "Is it interest you're showing, Miss Granger? Are you curious? Perhaps you want to watch. Why else would you be trailing after us like an eager bitch in heat?"

Hermione felt colour bloom on her cheeks and balled her hands into fists. With Lucius no longer behind her, she created some much-needed space between her and them.

Draco smirked, looking her up and down. "Yeah, Granger, do you want to be thoroughly fucked every which way by Father and me?" he added, all bravado.

Lucius chuckled, lifting his brows at Draco. "Really, love?"

Draco's alabaster skin turned a pretty shade of pink.

Hermione scowled at them, more so because of her body's reaction than their crude words; her knickers were so wet at this point that she could smell her own lust. However, their words did make her think.

She'd only ever had sex with Ron, and it was, in a word, vanilla. She did masturbate, of course, but again, nothing out of the ordinary. She wondered what it would feel like to be with somebody else, well two somebodies in this instance. When Hermione had asked her mum about sex as a precocious preteen, she'd answered honestly, some would say too honestly. Mum had been adamant that nothing was wrong with exploring one's sexuality as long as one was responsible and ready for it. Mum had slept with a number of men and women before she'd fallen head over heels in love with Dad. If not for the wonder that was contraception, Hermione knew she'd have as many siblings as Ron, maybe even more, considering her parents were as randy as ever.

Hermione closed her eyes at her stupidity, realisation finally hitting her. She wanted what her parents had, what bloody Lucius and Draco had: that undefinable spark, that playful never-dimming gleam some couples magically shared. She didn't want to be part of a couple where arguments slowly eroded her love leaving nothing but tolerance. And in her gut, Hermione knew if she stayed with Ron that was what would eventually happen. No, Hermione wanted to find her spark, that someone who would fill her with unquestioning joy and receive the same from her.

She only needed to dip her toe in and start.

"Alright," Hermione said, "my answer is yes."

"What?" Lucius and Draco replied simultaneously in complete shock.

"I accept your offer…unless you were only being facetious."

"You…you actually want to give us a tumble?" Draco asked. "What about Weasel?"

Hermione scowled. "What about him?"

"Aren't you engaged?"

Hermione clenched her teeth together. "No. And even if I were"—she gazed into Draco's and then Lucius' eyes—"would it really matter to either of you?"

Lucius and Draco shared attractive twin smirks.

"I didn't think so," she said gruffly, a mixture of arousal and annoyance.

Lucius' expression turned serious as he faced Draco. He lightly cupped Draco's cheek. "Is this what you truly want, love?"

Draco leant into Lucius' touch, a soft sigh leaving his lips. After a hesitant moment, he nodded.

Lucius smiled, then captured Draco's lips. By the time they were done snogging, Hermione was breathless, and the junction of her thighs throbbed something terrible.

"Miss Granger, we have Muggle accommodations, a hotel," Lucius said. "I can Apparate you there." He offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Hearing the crack of Draco's Disapparation, Hermione stared down at Lucius' hand and nibbled on her bottom lip. Breathing in deeply, she took it.

As she gazed into Lucius' eyes, a wave of vertigo swallowed Hermione's body, swirling and rolling it through time and space.

With a soft pop, Hermione found herself in a luxurious hotel suite. Its furnishings had a decidedly masculine feel. Rich wood panelling and warm browns and creams decorated the space. On one wall, custom-built cabinets storing books with gold lettering framed an archway that led to a dimly lit bedroom. Even a fancy chess table was in the room. Hermione wondered if Lucius and Draco ever played on it and, if they did, whether they used Muggle or wizard pieces.

Hermione's attention returned to the beautiful books on display. Were those Proust's works? Excitement bubbling inside her, she moved towards them but was cut short. "What…"

She turned to realise Lucius was still holding her hand and that he along with Draco were chuckling at her moment of mindless bibliophilia.

"Please, Miss Granger," Lucius said, grinning, "by all means, make yourself at home." He lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her middle knuckle. But Lucius didn't leave it at that. He slipped his tongue out and slowly circled the joint. Again, he kissed it, and as Lucius lifted his head, his full bottom lip lingered on her skin.

All Hermione could do was bob her head in answer, Lucius having stolen her breath away.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Lucius asked.

Hermione openly admired Lucius' and Draco's fit bodies: their strong thighs snug in their sleek trousers, their flat torsos, and the lovely corded strength of their arms. Yes, she was definitely hungry.

Hermione opened her mouth to give a cheeky reply when she caught sight of Lucius' left forearm. She could make out the faint image of the Dark Mark, now just pearly scars. With their sleeves rolled up, it took her a moment to realise that while in the Muggle world, not only could Lucius and Draco be together, they could also leave behind the stigma of their past. Perhaps it meant they could leave behind old prejudices, as well.

"Some water would be nice," she finally croaked. Hermione swallowed a dry gulp. "But before you go, I do have a question."

"Do you now?" Lucius replied, having noticed what had grabbed Hermione's attention.

"Yes…" Hermione steeled herself. "Does it matter to you that I'm Muggle-born? Do you still believe I'm…lesser, inferior?"

"If I did, would it really matter to you?" he threw back her earlier question from underneath the bridge.

She looked away and momentarily shut her eyes. Hermione wished it didn't matter, but it did. And it wasn't because of pride; it was more important than that. "Yes," she answered softly, then sighed. "After everything"—Hermione recalled all the emotional hurt and physical pain she'd suffered ever since joining the wizarding world—"it would."

Lucius gently lifted Hermione's arm to display her own scars and kissed them in apology. He looked into her eyes. "I don't. It's something that has taken me years to realise, but I no longer believe in better or lesser blood. I still do believe that certain wizards and witches are more innately powerful than others, but not as a circumstance of their birth."

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "And I think you're far from inferior. As much as it pains me to admit, I think you're quite brilliant."

Hermione felt silly when tears began pooling in her eyes. She shook her head and laughed weakly. What was she doing? Tonight was supposed to be about passionate sexual exploration, not mushy heart to hearts.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, good." A smile played at her lips. "I'm glad…because I do want to shag," Hermione said, unintentionally creating an inane vowel rhyme.

Lucius chuckled. He then pulled her into his arms and planted a quick peck on her mouth. "Draco, show little Miss Shakespeare here into the bedroom while I call downstairs. And refrain from doing anything ungentlemanly. Well"—he landed a firm swat on Hermione's bum, causing Hermione to cry out in surprise—"at least until I return."

Also laughing softly, Draco placed a hand, none too subtly, on the exact spot Lucius had just struck. "Yes, Father."

The corners of Lucius' mouth lifted in amusement. He nodded with approval, then left them to their own devices.

Watching Lucius leave the room, Hermione's body ached with desire. Currently, Draco was rubbing slow, possessive circles on her arse, which felt brilliant. The kiss Lucius had given her had been far too fast to be anything but chaste, and yet, her lips still tingled from it. She wondered if Draco would want to stake a claim on her mouth just as he had with her rear. She hoped so. And that it would be soon. And thorough.

Lightly applying pressure on her buttocks, Draco encouraged Hermione to walk towards to bedroom. "With those astounding rhyming skills I heard, you must have a trove of limericks hidden away in that brain of yours to entertain us."

Hermione snorted at his teasing words. Actually, she did know many a tawdry poem. Not that she would ever say one aloud. Hermione left that for her friends when they were playful and pissed. Well…except for that one time at the Leaky Cauldron when she'd recited "Come Slowly, Eden" by Emily Dickinson. Funnily enough, only Neville had caught the sexual undertones of it. But, considering the topic of flowers and nectars in the work and his obsession with Herbology, maybe not.

Hermione froze just inside the now dark bedroom while Draco fiddled with buttons on the wall. The lamps to either side of a king-sized bed turned on with full brightness, then dimmed to a romantic glow.

Giving Hermione a curious glance, Draco continued into the room. He strode to the bed and then sat, tantalisingly kicking off his shoes.

Rubbing the leather strap of her bag, Hermione's eyes flitted around her surroundings. The space was as well appointed as the rest of the suite and just as comfortable. After taking a long, slow look around, her eyes settled on a nearby inlaid dressing table. She quickly retrieved her wand from its storage place—no matter how changed the Malfoys seemed, Hermione wasn't about to go without her wand—then she left her bag behind on the tabletop.

Stiffly, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed next to Draco. She toed off her shoes, and they dropped onto the floor.

To fill the silence, she asked the first question that came to mind. "So, how's your mum been?"

Draco burst into laughter. "Granger, your pillow talk is on par with your poetry skills."

Hermione groaned with embarrassment. "Sorry—"

"It's alright; you didn't put your foot in your mouth. Mother knows about Father and me... It's been almost three years now that we've been together. We started growing closer while sharing a cell in Azkaban, awaiting trial.

"When we first explained it to her, she wasn't all that surprised; I'm guessing she suspected. Now, she's happy, happier than I can ever remember. From what Father's told me, Mother has never been interested in sex with anyone."

"She's asexual?"

Draco nodded. "Honestly, I think she's relieved Father found someone else and leaves her be. And since it's me, there's no nasty divorce or possible usurping heirs to contend with. Don't get me wrong, she and father are still close, but they have a deep friendship rather than a romantic relationship."

A deep friendship… Hermione understood that. She and Harry and Ron shared one.  _Ron_ … A barrage of emotions slammed into her. Hermione hated to admit it, but she considered Ron less of a lover and more of a friend. And Hermione wanted the simplicity of their old friendship back. She wanted to go back to them arguing over too much Quidditch and too many books, not about compatibility and marriage. She and Ron would die for each other; surely her not marrying him wouldn't forever tear them apart.

Hermione's feelings turned even more turbulent when Draco cupped her face. As he slowly drew her to him, she realised she'd never felt such butterflies, not even during her first kiss with Viktor. With every inch she and Draco grew closer, the electricity between them became more charged.

The moment their lips connected, Draco overwhelmed her: His mouth was soft and decadent. His smell, divine: sweet and musky. He stole not just her breath but all the worrisome thoughts in her head. When she gasped for air, Draco's tea-flavoured tongue slipped inside. One of his hands also moved to hold the nape of her neck, and her body naturally flowed with his. She tilted her head to allow him better access, and like the Slytherin he was, he took full advantage of it.

Draco slid his hand from Hermione's neck and down her side, letting his thumb graze the outer curve of a breast. His hand continued on until he rubbed the length of her thigh. Draco paused for a moment before breaking their kiss. Looking down, he lifted the skirt of her dress.

"You're wearing suspenders," Draco said with disbelief.

Hermione's sun-kissed cheeks became even rosier. "I am," she replied, trying for nonchalant. She regularly wore suspenders, enjoying how it felt to wear them under her starchy work robes. But Hermione usually wore either standard black or red. Today, however, she'd donned white because it was the only colour she had that wouldn't show through her dress. Awkwardly for them both, her resulting look was not that of a sex goddess but of a bride on her wedding night.

Draco played his fingers over the lace of her stockings. "I always thought you were the no-frills sort."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted Lucius setting down a tray on a nearby side table. "Well, Malfoy, you don't know anything about me, not really."

"Hmm…" After a short pause, Draco said, "Since there are once again two Malfoys in the room, you may as well use our first names."

Hermione grinned. "Then it's only fair you use mine.  _But_  since life isn't fair and there's only one of me, you may continue to address me as  _Granger_."

Draco snorted out a laugh. "Well…since you asked after my relations, it's only fair I ask about yours. So, how is your other half? Or, considering Potter, is Weasley your other third?"

"Miss Granger," Lucius interrupted, offering her water in a stemmed crystal glass, "for you."

Hermione smiled and accepted the drink. "Thank you, Lucius," she said, giving his name a try. She smiled wider, enjoying how it felt saying the seductively sibilant moniker.

Lucius grinned at her knowingly. "Draco, would you like some water?"

"No thank you, Father, I'm fine."

"Granger?" Draco prompted, still waiting for an answer.

Hermione drank deeply, purposefully delaying. How much should she reveal? When she spoke to Harry and Ginny, she had to bite her tongue about certain things. Even with Mum, Hermione worried she'd think badly of her or Ron if she didn't hold back. Allowing herself to speak freely would be nice for a change.

"Draco, you should know better than to believe the rubbish in the paper; it's not like that between Harry, Ron, and me. And Ron… He's…" Hermione sighed. "Truthfully, he's unhappy. Because of me. After another giant fight, we…no,  _I_  decided some space would be best." Her eyes filled against her will. "My heart breaks because I know—"

Lucius swooped in and kissed her, softly massaging his lips against hers until her body began to relax. "Shhh," he consoled as he stroked her face with his thumbs. "Tonight will be about pleasure, not regrets or worries or guilt. Alright?"

The air from his words tickled Hermione's mouth. Rubbing her lips together, she nodded.

Draco grabbed Lucius' arm and gently tugged. "Father, join us."

Lucius smirked. Towing Draco behind him, he sat down in the middle of the bed, forcing Hermione to move to see them. "Eager, Draco?"

"For you"—Draco carefully started to slip off the band holding Lucius' hair—"always."

Hermione watched as Lucius' mane fell in a silky cascade down his back. The two of them, father and son, sitting so close together, captured the sensuality and emotional intensity of a Baroque painting.

Draco turned to look at Hermione. "He's stunning, isn't he?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Father, as you know, I've never been with a woman"—Hermione's eyes widened with shock at Draco's admission—"What do you think? Is she worthy of being my first?"

Lucius rubbed his chin, playing along. "Hmm, unlike your or my flawless exterior, her peaches and cream skin is dotted with beauty spots. Our hair is easily tamed, whilst hers is barely contained wildness. Her breasts are pert and plump, and our chests are flat and firm. Where we're hard muscle, she's inviting softness. In essence, Draco, she's a gorgeous example of female beauty and would be a fine first taste of tight, wet heat."

At Lucius' words, Hermione's flesh felt hot, and the erect state of her nipples showed clearly through two layers of clothing.

Lucius delved his fingers between her legs without warning and touched the dampness of her knickers. Hermione gasped.

"She would be even more lovely completely bare and undone. I want to see all of her, Draco. Be a good boy and reveal her to us."

Draco's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly. "Yes, Father."

When Lucius moved his hand away, Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. She desperately wanted him to touch her again, and for him to go further, deeper, not just stopping at the slip of silk covering her.

"Granger," Draco rasped, his lust for her plain to see bulging beneath his trousers, "move closer to me."

Feeling shaky but also a certain tightening in her centre, Hermione crawled on her hands and knees until she was right beside him. After she set her wand down out of the way, he quickly found the hem of her dress and helped to lift the cotton material off her body.

"Beautiful," Lucius murmured, taking in Hermione's kneeling figure in her delicate, white undergarments.

From the tension in Draco's shoulders and the twitch of his fingers, Hermione could tell he wanted to tear off the rest of her clothing. Biting her bottom lip, she was one hundred per cent on board with the idea.

Hermione sighed with equal parts pleasure and frustration when all Draco did was tentatively slide his fingertips over her exposed skin. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against a lace-covered breast. "Please," she moaned wantonly.

Draco shut his eyes and let himself knead the mound. Pursing his lips and shaking his head, he pulled his arm back. "Sit down, facing away," Draco ordered breathily.

Slightly disappointed, Hermione did as he said. Had he stopped because he wanted the experience to last or because he was still too nervous to act? At least, he hadn't demanded that she leave.

As soon as she turned around and plopped her bum on the duvet, she felt Draco's hands on her hair. Expecting him to undo her bra, her first instinct was to ask what he was doing. But then, with as much care as he'd shown Lucius, Draco carefully removed one of her hairpins. The kind, intimate gesture was simple, but it felt anything but. Gooseflesh rose across Hermione's body, and with every one of Draco's light touches, shivers travelled up and down her spine. As more and more pins were removed and curls freed, her body wound more tightly with building desire.

Once all of Hermione's locks were let loose, Draco ran his fingers through them. "So soft." He then buried his nose into her hair and inhaled a deep breath. "Merlin," he moaned, "I've wanted to do this for years. You smell exquisite."

Draco breathed in deeply again. Exhaling, he released a low growl and grabbed a fistful of Hermione's curls. Forcefully guiding her head back and to the side, he smashed his lips against hers.

As he took possession of her mouth, Hermione gave a long, pleased moan. Draco moved his hands to her shoulders and, with the gentle urging of his thumbs, helped the straps of her bra fall to the side. Next, his fingers travelled down the column of her back to the ivory band. After a few tries, he successfully unhooked the undergarment, exposing her chest to the cooler air of the bedroom. Hermione mewled, and she felt her knickers become wetter when Draco cupped her breasts from behind and played with her nipples.

Draco broke their snog and halted in his teasing. Panting, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Fuck," he gasped.

Wanting to see his face, Hermione turned around, tossing her bra aside as she did so. Draco's dark bedroom eyes caused her to smile. She placed a stockinged foot at the junction of his inner thighs.

"Getting carried away, Draco?" she asked. Hermione then lightly stroked his erection through his trousers with the sole of her foot.

Draco clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He looked at Lucius, who gave him an indulgent, heavy-lidded smile. "Father, what do you think so far?" His eyes flickered to Hermione, then back. "Should I continue?"

Lucius moved closer. As he bent down to kiss Draco's lips, he reached out a hand and expertly massaged one of Hermione's breasts. Hermione inhaled sharply. Seeing such a taboo sight in such close proximity along with the sensations of Lucius' exploring hand, she couldn't help but shove her fingers into her pants and rub her swollen clitoris.

Lucius quickly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and snatched her hand out from her knickers. "Tut-tut, my dear." Before releasing her, he sucked away the slick coating on her digits, moaning in delight at the flavour of her arousal. "Delicious… Now, Hermione, it's only polite to wait until everyone's ready."

"Draco"—he squeezed Draco's cock, causing him to whimper—"please do continue. And keep the drama to a minimum; I want to make proper use of this bed sometime this century. Start with the clips of her suspenders."

"Yes, Father," Draco replied, looking suitably chastised to Hermione's glee.

"You, Hermione," Lucius added, raising a brow, "need to kneel between Draco's legs to make things easier. Or do you need a spanking for a continued lack of consideration?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. A lack of consideration? He was the one using her first name without invitation. And even if she was unsure about wanting a spanking or not, though it definitely intrigued her, Hermione did know one thing: she would be touching herself when she wished, as often as she wished.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and approached Lucius, shuffling over on her knees. "I can certainly—" she began to retort when she felt a tongue deliciously lick her across the bottom of her damp knickers. Looking down, she was startled to see Draco's head between her legs. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he vocalised his appreciation of her taste.

Draco's hot breath and tongue stimulating her, even through a layer of silk, made her almost come undone. She groaned with need. "Draco…" She reached down to grab onto his hair, but he was one step ahead of her.

Before she could, Draco detached his mouth and lay his head on the bed. "Trust me, Hermione, I learnt the hard way. With regards to potential pleasure, it's best to do as Father says." He smirked. "The reward is always well worth it. Now, hold still."

As Draco worked to unsnap the clips connecting her suspenders to her stockings, Hermione chewed on what Draco had said. She was used to being an equal partner in the bedroom. Sex was about pleasure, and pleasure was something one wanted and that should be shared while lovemaking. Why would she deny herself for another's sake? That was counterintuitive for wanting to have sex in the first place.

Draco grinned and chuckled. " _Hermione_ "—she scowled down at him, but he just smiled more fully—"this isn't Advanced Arithmancy. Stop thinking so hard. For once, give me the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione exhaled a long breath out her nose. "Fine."

He undid the many hooks of her suspender belt and added it to the collection of discarded garments.

All of her irritation was soon forgotten when Draco slipped his fingers into a stocking and began sliding it down. He did the same for her other leg, but since she was on her knees, he could lower them only so far.

"Hermione, lie down for me."

She quickly complied, and Draco finished removing her stockings before turning his attention to her last article of clothing: her pants.

As Hermione's breathing increased with anticipation, the pearl seed beads decorating the front of her knickers glittered. Two sheer lace panels showed off the curves of her hip bones, and a tiny bow topped the opaque middle section saturated with another serving of her juices.

With what almost felt like reverence, Draco eased them off.

Staring at her dripping cunt, he groaned with want. "Fuck, Granger"—he rubbed his fingers over her smooth, hairless mons—"I never imagined you were secretly such a tart."

Hermione smiled at him slyly and spread her legs further apart, needing him to touch her swollen, silky folds.

Draco licked his lips. He glanced at Lucius, who was lounging and obviously enjoying the view. Draco took a deep breath. "Be useful, Granger," he said, undoing the top button of his waistcoat. "With you here, I shouldn't have to do all the work. Go and undress Father for me."

Hermione groaned loudly. She playfully glared at Draco but all too enthusiastically sat up and moved towards Lucius.

Reaching for Lucius' tie, she smiled. Her heart fluttered with the same excitement she felt while unwrapping a gift or a parcel filled with new books; she knew there was so much to learn and appreciate just below her fingertips.

After removing his tie from its nested spot between his shirt and waistcoat, Hermione used it to urge Lucius up onto his knees. She stared at his lips, then looked into his eyes. "Make me believe. Make me believe it doesn't matter anymore to you."

Lucius' gaze ate Hermione up as he admired her naked form. He placed her other hand on his hard arousal and ground against it. "This isn't enough?" he asked, his voice throaty.

Instead of answering, Hermione yanked him to her and demanded with her tongue for him to open up. Lucius stiffened in surprise but then chuckled and relaxed. As they snogged, she unknotted his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt. His revealed skin felt like hot satin, and Hermione couldn't help but take a moment to caress his well-defined stomach, back, and chest. She especially revelled in how he moaned into her mouth when she pinched his tight, sensitive nipples.

Not new to undressing a man, Hermione made quick work of Lucius' belt and had his trousers falling around his knees in no time.

Breathing hard, she broke their kiss. Hermione nipped at his bottom lip, loving and hating how out of control she felt. Not wanting to part from his luscious mouth, but knowing it was necessary, she pushed Lucius back onto his bum.

Hermione next tugged off and tossed his fashionable—and likely excessively expensive—tan loafers and socks aside before pulling his trousers past his vulnerable-looking bare feet.

Saving the best for last, Hermione climbed up Lucius' body and straddled his legs to remove his silvery boxers, which sported a lovely spot of growing pre-cum. Before she did though, she sought Draco's attention and nearly fell over when she found he was right beside her  _and_  mouth-wateringly starkers.

The lines of Draco's body were…more graceful than Lucius' burlier form. What really caught her attention was Draco's impressive manhood. Its foreskin was fully stretched, revealing a glossy plum head, the sticky sweetness of it tempting Hermione like forbidden fruit.

Draco slowly raised his brows as she continued to stare. "Don't keep Father waiting much longer, Hermione." He gently brushed aside her hair and then tenderly kissed her neck. "If he's suffering even a fraction of what I'm feeling, then he's painfully close to coming in his pants."

"Don't tempt me to take her first, Draco," Lucius warned, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile.

Hermione squeaked when Lucius lifted his arse off the bed beneath her. He slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers, then shoved them off.

The moment Hermione saw Lucius in all his glory, all the air in her lungs whooshed out, and her mouth became dry. They were quite the pair, both so similar yet unique. Lucius' thicker, longer, and prouder member demanded both hers and Draco's attention.

"Now that we're all ready," Lucius said as if they were merely about to attend a public function, "we can begin." He eased Hermione off him and towards Draco. "Draco, you want to be a good boy for Daddy, don't you?"

Accepting Hermione into his arms, Draco blushed bright red. "Y-yes, sir."

"Then show Daddy how well you can fuck her."

Their kinky talk, playing upon their taboo relationship, also had Hermione flushing. She thought back on Draco and Lucius' last kiss and squirmed as a fresh surge of fluid left her thighs embarrassingly wet.

Draco shifted his hold, and Hermione's breath caught when his fingers slid between her drenched folds. "Are you this wet for me, Hermione?" he asked, rubbing slow circles around her erect clit.

"For both of you…watching you," she answered honestly, so close to coming apart. Moaning, she rocked her hips, wanting him to stroke her faster.

"Then come for the both of us," Draco panted into her ear. He roughly pinched her sensitive nub, sending her floating into an ocean of crashing pleasure.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, her legs giving out.

Draco caught her and wrapped an arm around her more firmly. "That's it, love," he crooned. "Ride it out. Feel me." As he continued to stimulate her clit with his thumb, he slid a finger into her passage. "Fuck…so tight and wet."

When Hermione's body slumped and she began to whimper in protest, Draco reluctantly removed his hand. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he could see the blissed-out expression on her face. Smiling, Draco placed a light kiss on her lips. He then eased her down onto the bed, laying her in such a way that Lucius could easily see her slippery centre.

Draco moved between Hermione's thighs, and she spread them wider.

He positioned his prick. "Ready?"

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and nodded, excitement lighting her eyes. "Yes."

"Okay." Watching Hermione's face, he slid into her heat.

"Oh fucking Merlin," Draco gasped, stilling the moment he was fully sheathed inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck…"

Hermione moaned and tried not to move, but doing so was difficult. Her inner walls reflexively grasped at him harder, encouraging him to continue. She groaned. "Feels so good…"

With sweat beading on his forehead, Draco slowly lifted his hips until just the tip of his shaft remained in contact. Gritting his teeth, he thrust down hard.

Hermione gasped, and before she could take another breath, he had pulled out and once again slammed home. From there, Draco fucked her at a vigorous rate, continuously switching between gazing at her and Lucius.

Lucius stared at them with a voracious expression while pre-cum steadily dribbled down his prick. "How does she feel, Draco?"

"Hot…and tight." Draco fondled her breasts. "Soft." After lifting Hermione's legs up onto his shoulders so he could thrust even deeper, he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Breathing hard, he glanced at Lucius. "And so wet."

"Draco…" she panted, her hands scrabbling at his back. "I'm…"

"Yes," Draco gritted fiercely, snapping his hips harder. "Come. Come for  _me_."

Hermione felt the tension in her core reaching a crescendo. Stronger and stronger and tighter and tighter, the walls of her cunt spasmed until bliss not only filled her but ran over. Her back bowed; her nails dug into Draco's shoulder blades, and she screamed long and low.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Draco shouted, soon following after her. He growled her name, moaning curses with each subsequent clenching spasm as he pumped her cunt full of his come.

Heavy-lidded, Hermione admired Draco as he came apart inside a woman for the first time: his taut neck, his parted lips, the small gasps he made, all of it something she would always remember and treasure.

When Draco collapsed atop her, Hermione shared a smile with Lucius. She rubbed large, soothing circles on Draco's back, feeling the slipperiness of sweat.

Once she began to feel uncomfortable under his weight, Hermione grunted and pushed at him.

Lucius, taking pity on her, helped him off.

For a few seconds, Lucius and Draco quietly gazed at each other. Then, Lucius lovingly slid his fingers down Draco's left cheek. They tenderly kissed, letting Hermione share in it, both of them still possessively resting a hand on her.

"Draco, Daddy's so proud of you." Draco's face flushed with pleasure at Lucius' words.

"Look"—Lucius moved between Hermione's legs and spread them wider—"her cunt's rose red from all your care…" He bent down and kissed her clit, then licked his way to her opening, plunging his tongue inside.

Lucius noisily sucked at Hermione's vagina, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. "Mmm, Draco…your cum and her juices taste like ambrosia. Hermione, love, give a little push with your abdominal muscles for me."

She did and felt liquid spurt from her.

"Good girl." Lucius resumed his attentions, drinking deeply of her.

"Oh…" Hermione moaned, thrashing her head from side to side. Lucius was keeping her on a pleasurable edge. "Oh, Merlin, oh fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop." She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "Oh fuck," she cried out weakly. "I'm…I'm going to… Fuck! I'm coming again," she groaned her last sentence, disbelief colouring her words.

Lucius murmured sounds of approval as Hermione's slit pulsed against his tongue. He messily slurped, smearing slick onto his nose and around his mouth as she uncontrollably bucked her hips. Even during her aftershocks, he didn't let up, unhurriedly licking her folds with the full width of his tongue.

Once Hermione's legs had stopped trembling and her breathing had evened out, Lucius lifted his head. He grinned and smacked his lips like he'd just eaten a delicious meal. Perhaps he had.

Lucius straightened as he eyed Draco. He smiled, then grabbed the back of Draco's neck, pulling him close. "Now it's my turn," he growled softly. "Get on your hands and knee for me. And make sure our lovely lady has a clear view of that gorgeous arse of yours." Lucius cupped Draco's buttocks and squeezed.

"Yes, Father," Draco replied, his length once more thick and hard.

Draco knelt into position, exposing his rear to Hermione. She regarded his pink puckered hole, the curved expanse of his perineum, and his heavy balls. Draco turned red with embarrassment, likely unaccustomed to showing himself to anyone but Lucius.

"So pretty," Lucius said, lightly brushing his fingers over Draco's displayed privates.

Draco whimpered and arched his back.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked her.

"He looks like a work of art," Hermione replied without hesitation.

Lucius chuckled. "That he does. Hermione, be a love, your wand's closest, would you cast a spell for me?"

Hermione leant over and grabbed her wand, then frowned. "What kind of spell?" she asked cautiously.

"An Anal-sex Preparation Charm."

Hermione's face went scarlet. "Oh…umm… I don't… That is, I've never..."

Smiling, Lucius gently wrapped his wand hand around hers. "The motion is an anticlockwise pentagon"—he demonstrated—"and the incantation is  _Umidummundus_. Um-i-dum-mun-dus, emphasis on the  _i_ and  _mun_."

Hermione steadied her breath, then pointed her wand. " _Umidummundus_."

Draco moaned as a trickle of clear fluid leaked from his arse.

Lucius kissed Hermione's lips. "Perfect."

Hermione's insides soared at the praise; receiving praise was a weakness of hers, and it likely always would be.

Lucius gripped Draco's left hip with one hand, and with the other, he positioned his length. An instant later, he was balls deep in Draco's bum.

"Yes," Draco groaned, meeting Lucius' thrust.

Lucius wasted no time and began building a relentless pace.

Hermione watched them silently. The swaying motion of their bollocks and the repetitive tensing of their thigh muscles were hypnotising. She shut her eyes for a moment. The brutal passion of their joining was making Hermione too painfully aroused.

Her cunt once more dripping from her excitement, Hermione crawled forward and sat so she could view them from the front.

Now, she could see Draco's prick. It wildly bobbed up and down as Lucius hammered his hips against Draco's arse.

While Draco was in his own world with his head drooped, Lucius' eyes, however, were currently focused solely on her. "You're used to hard fucks, aren't you, Draco." He emphasised his sentence with a deeper thrust.

"Yes," Draco gasped sharply, then whimpered. "Daddy, please… Please let me come."

Lucius grinned. "No, Draco. No coming until Daddy says."

At Draco's whine, Hermione panted as more juices flowed from her.

"That goes for you too, Hermione, no coming until you're given permission. Is that understood?"

Hermione pouted, but then a mischievous smile spread across her face. As long as she didn't orgasm, who was there to say she couldn't play too?

Caressing the insides of her thighs, Hermione opened her legs wide. "Does that also mean"—hearing Hermione's voice in front of him, Draco lifted his head—"no touching?" She smirked when lust flooded both Lucius' and Draco's faces.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and pounded into Draco faster and harder, prompting Draco to curse and clutch at the duvet.

Closing her eyes, Hermione slipped her fingers between her folds. "Mmm, watching you has made me so wet." She smiled, enjoying her slippery smoothness. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione inserted three digits into her sopping cunt. Inspired by the pair, with her other hand, she also started teasing her bumhole. "Fuck, that feels good…"

Looking at them once more, she gasped, her heart aching. "Merlin, you're so fucking beautiful together."

Hearing Hermione's words, Lucius softly cursed. He buried his face into the curve between Draco's neck and shoulder, moving his hands onto the bed for support.

"Daddy… Daddy, please..." Draco begged, nearly sobbing.

"Draco…" Lucius breathed. He gasped, then stiffened. "Fuck… Fuck, I love you," he moaned loudly as he poured himself deeply into his son.

As Lucius climaxed, Hermione had to stop touching herself so she wouldn't unintentionally come from the erotic sounds he was making. Instead, she turned her focus on Draco. Gazing at him, he stole her breath. Such want filled his face, but he continued to obey Lucius' earlier order, not allowing himself to orgasm.

Breathing hard, Lucius carefully rose off Draco. He then lowered his mouth to Draco's opening and began to suck. Draco stared straight at Hermione as Lucius cleaned him with his tongue. As Draco moaned and cried out, the pained desire on his face was breathtakingly lovely.

Hermione softly groaned feeling about ready to explode. She soon realised she and Draco shared the same expression.

Finally finished, Lucius kissed Draco's tailbone. "Draco, you were such a good boy for your daddy." He scooted around Draco so he could sit between him and Hermione. "I think a reward's in order." Lucius lightly stroked Draco length, making him shudder and whine.

"Your cock's never had a taste of arse, has it, Draco?"

Draco frowned at Lucius. "No, Father."

"Hermione, have you ever been fucked in the arse?"

While Draco's eyes grew as big as Bludgers, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "No. No, I haven't."

"Would you like to try it?"

Recalling the pain-pleasure on Draco's face and the tingles she felt while touching the rim of her bum, Hermione eagerly nodded. "Yes, I would."

"Then sit yourself down on Draco's poor aching cock and give him the relief he needs." Lucius borrowed Hermione's wand, and she squeaked at the sensation of her bum being cleaned and lubricated. "I want to be able to see your faces"—Lucius charmingly grinned at her—"and your beautiful tits, so be sure to face me."

Hermione nodded. Smiling, she crawled over to Draco. "Maybe you sitting would be best."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. He moved to the top of the bed and, in an upright position, relaxed his back against the pile of pillows there.

With his penis leaking more delicious fluid, Hermione couldn't resist any longer. She lowered her head and tasted him.

Draco grabbed handfuls of her hair and groaned. "Hermione…"

He tasted better than she'd expected: surprisingly sweet with a slightly salty and musky flavour.

"Hermione," Lucius warned, "Draco's control isn't limitless."

Hermione sighed. She lifted her head and gave Draco an apologetic look before sitting up and reversing her position.

With Draco holding her waist, she placed the blunt tip of his cock at her rear entrance.

Draco kissed her back. "Take as much time as you need, the slower, the better."

"Okay," she replied, feeling out of breath.

Closing her eyes, Hermione lowered herself, doing just as Draco had suggested. It burnt slightly, but at this point, she was so aroused and willing that her arse seemed to want to swallow Draco's length faster than she was ready.

Once her bum hit his thighs, Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around her middle, stopping her from moving more. Hermione could feel Draco's chest against her back quickly moving in and out.

"Give me a moment," Draco whispered. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay." He slid his hands across her breasts and back down to her hips.

After a few shallow strokes, Hermione was already close to coming. She whimpered. "Let me come… Please, Lucius. I swear I'll be able to come again. Please."

Lucius moved closer and covered her breasts with his hands. "For being such a good girl"—he squeezed—"come for your daddy."

Hermione combusted. "Oh my fucking Merlin!" she cried out in wonder. The sensation of her arse muscles clenching-and-releasing, clenching-and-releasing around Draco's prick felt new and different and heavenly. Draco's hold on her hips became bruising, but it hardly even registered.

Sighing with satisfaction, Hermione lazily smiled at Lucius. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, cheekily.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco whined. "If you keep talking like that, you're going to get me in trouble."

Hermione set her hands atop Draco's. "Not to worry, Draco. I did promise another orgasm." Breathing in a lungful of air, she fell into the sensations once more.

As she and Draco found a sensual rhythm, she watched as Lucius' member gradually returned to life. First, it twitched, and then it started to lengthen and rise, continuing to grow until the foreskin revealed his slick glans.

By now, her cheeks were flushed with blood, and sweat gleamed on her skin. Lucius wiped her brow clean, then kissed her lips. He proceeded to kiss Draco and show him the same kindness.

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She felt incomplete without Lucius.

"Lucius, please, I need you inside me too; I need you both."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Positive. Please. Now."

Lucius swallowed hard. "I'll…I'll be gentle."

Hermione and Draco sat still so Lucius could line up his cock.

After an awkward failed first attempt, the head of Lucius' member entered Hermione's vagina and slowly buried itself into her tightness.

"Yes," Hermione moaned, savouring the sensation of being truly filled for the first time.

Lucius breathed heavily. "Draco, I can feel you inside of her."

Draco moaned. "I can feel you too, Father."

Hermione began to move. It didn't take long for them to find the perfect dance—or for Draco and Hermione to, once again, plead with Lucius for release.

When Hermione's sex was so blood-filled that she was about to cry, hope surged inside of her when she heard a small whimper escape from Lucius' mouth.

Lucius pressed his lips together and groaned. "I'm…I'm close," he panted. "Fuck! I'm going to come. Draco, Hermione, now!"

Pleasure rammed into Hermione. Again and again, it exploded inside of her. She screamed so gutturally that her throat ached. For a second, she lost all sense of herself but, at the same time, felt part of a whole.

By the last exquisite pulse, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was dazedly laughing softly.

Sighing with absolute contentment, Hermione fell limp between them.

They all shared languid kisses until Draco's and Lucius' members slipped out of her cum-filled holes.

Hermione felt her stomach growl and remembered she hadn't finished her meal at the café. "Lucius."

"Yes, love."

"Is it too late for some dinner?"

He smiled arrogantly, a twinkle in his eye. "For us, never."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione grinned when she woke up and realised she wasn't alone. In fact, she was nestled between Lucius and Draco, their arms protectively holding her close. When she also realised their morning erections were poking her, she covered her mouth and chortled.

"What are you finding so amusing?" Draco murmured gruffly, his eyes still shut.

Hermione reached down and wrapped her hand around Draco's organ. "This."

Draco gasped, his eyes popping open in surprise.

Lucius snuggled up closer to her, also opening his eyes. "Mmm, now that we've found you"—he glanced at Draco before returning his gaze to Hermione—"I don't think we'll be able to let you go."

"You have me," she replied, recognising how true her statement was once she'd said it.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. She found Lucius' erection and guided it into her dripping heat.

"You too, Draco. I need you both inside my pussy."

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Please."

Draco swallowed. Lifting Hermione's leg for better access, he eased into the same hole as his father, stretching her exquisitely.

A few minutes later, as she came with both of them thrusting inside her, Hermione had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, but whatever it was, it felt perfectly right.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, browse my other [works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn/works).


End file.
